Toby and the Subway Car
Toby and the Subway Car *'Season': 1 *'Episode': 18 Toby and the Subway Car, renamed Toby and Carol in other releases, is the 18th episode of season 1. Plot It was 2010 on Sodor and the mayor has opened a new housing devolpment on Toby's line. If new houses are built, that only means one thing-more passengers. Sir Topham Hatt sees that the passenger load is heavy, so he asked Daisy to help. She liked the idea at first, but then she disapproved of it because she had to carry a coach behind her. At Kellsthorpe Station, she saw Toby. "You don't understand, Toby", said Daisy. "I'm already a coach. I don't need to have an extra coach. It's not proper." "Says you!", replied Toby The next day, there was chaos at Elsbridge Station. Everyone was shouting a screaming. The Fat Controller got a call from the stationmaster. "Indeed!" he boomed. "We cannot allow that!" The Fat Controller found Daisy sitting in the carriage shed. She was cross. He called to her, but not even he could make her budge. "I won't come out unless I can go on my own without that dirty coach!", she protested. The Fat Controller, her driver and second woman, and even the yard foremen tried to reason with her, but she refused. Finally he gave up and went to find Toby. "I told the mayor that a new housing development was dumb!" he fumed. The Fat Controller found Toby and told him to work on his line. Toby was delighted. But soon the work got too hard for him. Daisy criticized him for actually liking the job. Toby felt bad. He told the fat controller. "She teased me, Sir!" he sobbed. "Last night, she also said that I had magenta paintwork. I'm not color blind am I, Sir? I don't really have magenta paint, do I?" "No, Toby!", smiled The Fat Controller. "You really do have nice brown paint and I am proud of you. All the same, I see you have been struggling, so I have arranged for a new rapid transit car to help you!" "Thank you, Sir!", replied Toby. He suddenly felt better. Soon the new rapid transit car arrived. The Fat Controller introduced them. "Toby, this is Carol! Will you show her everything?". Toby and Carol soon got to work and everything went smoothly. There were fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind, they knew that another engine was having a lesson. Daisy stayed shut up for several days until The Fat Controller let her out. She promised to behave herself and went to help Toby and Carol. Later that day, Carol was waiting at a signal. She was wondering what the rush hour work would be like. But she didn't beep her horn, so the signalman didn't know she was there. All of a sudden, she heard a whistle. It was Thomas coming at full speed with Annie and Clarabel. Carol screamed. Thomas stopped as hard as he could. "Cinders and Ashes!", he exclaimed. Thomas stopped only inches from Carol. Carol was so scared that she back away. Carol would not stop backing up. She went down the line and passed two signals. She then went passed the field where James had his accident, but the cows just stared. "We're going to stop! We're going to stop!", she spluttered. "I have stopped!". She had hit a large pile of earth. Toby arrived later with Rocky. "Wow, Carol!" he said. "You stopped a nasty accident!". Toby and Carol are now good friends. Carol now works on the Kellsthorpe Corridor Line. Toby and Daisy stop quite often and tell her the news. Her and Daisy are also good friends too. They are both agreed on the same subject as pulling milk behind their first trains. Characters *Thomas *Percy (cameo) *Toby *Carol *The Mayor of Sodor *Sir Topham Hatt *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Mavis (cameo) *Belle (cameo) Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes Introducing A New Character